To A New World
by neophytos.vrondis
Summary: A boy by the name of Draco who lives in a post Apocalyptic Earth and with no emotion is transported in the world of To Love Ru.Will he have a chance at a peaceful life or will he keep his past and his emotions locked within him?(suck at summaries)Rated-M for Violence and maybe lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Hay guys welcome to my first fan fiction named To A New World. Up to you if you want to review.  
**It has been 2 years since the virus infection (virus from prototype) took place and almost every human being on Earth is either dead or became a mutated monster. But one human named Draco who was infected from the virus 3 months ago stood upon a rooftop and he was looking at the chaos. He had long black hair, his face was covered by a mask and he also has inhuman powers but this did not come from the virus. He had these powers since the day he was born.

'*sigh*hope is lost. Let's face it, Earth is lost and it's never coming back' He thought.

After that he decided to go to his house in the sewers. So he jumped of the rooftop and ran with inhuman speed but while he was running he started to feel dizzy. He didn't know if it was because of the virus or if it was from over using his powers but he decided to ignore it. When he reached his house, he laid back on the mattresses and he was thinking of what to do tomorrow.

But what will happen tomorrow will change his life forever.

**I know kinda short but I promise the next chapter will be longer. It's up to you if you want to review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mikado POV:**

I was sitting in my clinic, resting from today's work, which I must say was very tiresome. Oshizu-chan decided to take the shower first before she goes to bed. Poor girl was very tired when she finished work, I wouldn't be surprised if she fell asleep in the shower. After 5 minutes she finally finished and told me to go in. But before I could respond we both heard a sound coming from outside. I went and looked at what seemed to be a portal.

'Strange this is actually my first time I ever saw a portal. I wonder if it's from another dimension or maybe more aliens' I thought

"Oshizu-chan I'm going to check to check out that portal, maybe find out who came through. You on the other hand, should get some sleep. I don't want to tire you more than you are." I said.

"OK Mikado- sensei just please be careful. Who knows what made it through that portal." Oshizu-chan said, worry showing on her face.

"Hai, I will try to be careful. Don't worry, I won't be late. Go and get some sleep" I said with a smile on my face. Sometimes this girl always worries too much.

I slowly made my way to the portal sight but when I arrived there the portal was already gone. I thought that I could investigate for a bit, maybe I will find something interesting. I was searching for 3 minutes but when I was about to give up and go home, I heard someone groaning under a pile of dirt. Under that pile of dirt was a young man but I couldn't make out his appearance. The only thing that I saw was that he was wearing a mask and black hair. I picked him up bridal style and headed back to the clinic. I went to the guest room and put him on the bed but I had to see if he had any injuries. I took his clothes off, except the mask and I must say what I saw shocked me. His body was riddled with scars. Like, one was starting off at his left shoulder and ended ALL the way down his stomach.

'How did he manage to get this many scars!?' I thought still shocked.

Except the scars I saw that he had no injuries, so I dressed him up again and pulled the covers over his body. After that I too went to bed to sleep but it didn't come to me. I was still thinking about how he got all these scars! I mean, Yami who is an assassin doesn't have any scars!

'*sigh* I better try and get some sleep. When he wakes up tomorrow, I'm sure I will get the information that I need.'

And with that I fell asleep.

**NO ONES POV:**

While everyone was asleep, Draco was having one of his nightmares. He was having flashbacks from the days when he was an orphan, to the days the virus apocalypse happened. All this painful memories wouldn't AND will not let him go. But the next memory was the one that scarred his soul forever. But before it could end, he was starting to wake up and with that, the nightmare ended.

**HAY! SECOND CHAPTER FINISHED! WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	3. Chapter 3

**NO ONES POV:**

After the nightmare ended Draco was awoken by sunlight beams. Once he opened his eyes he became cautious.

'Strange. Last time I checked, I was sleeping in my house. And when did all this sunlight come from? Wasn't it supposed to be always red clouds with no sun?' Draco thought.

He got up from the bed and walked over where the window is. Outside was something he never thought he will see again. The sun was shining bright, the clouds were there normal color white and people walking on the sidewalks. No mutated monsters and no people screaming for help.

While he was staring out the window he heard someone knock on the door.

"Hay, are you awake?" Said a woman from behind the door.

Even though Draco gave no response the woman walked in the room. She was wearing pajamas, had shoulder length brown hair and her eyes were green.

"Oh, you're awake, good. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Ryoko Mikado but call me Mikado-sensei for short. My job is a doctor at a school but I'm also a doctor for aliens. And what is your name?" Mikado asked nicely.

But Draco paid no attention to her. He just kept staring out the window, looking at the people that were walking around.

"It's not nice when you ignore someone that is talking to you." Mikado said with a small frown

Draco then turned around and stared at her with a face that could rival Yamis. Mikado, not wanting to provoke him further, told him that breakfast is ready and if he wanted to join. He was going to shake his head but his stomach growled which forced him to nod his head. He sat down at the table and Mikado made him a bowl of cereal. While he was eating he saw another girl, walking down the stairs wearing pajamas as well. She has blue hair that went down her back and she also had blue eyes. The girl saw him and smiled brightly.

"So you're the one that came through that portal last night. My name is Oshizu Murasame but call me Oshizu. And you are?" She asked, ignoring his mask and clothes. (I forgot to mention Draco is wearing a black leather jacket and blue ripped jeans)

Hearing about coming through a portal peeked Draco's interest a bit but he decided to ask later when he trusted them. He didn't answer to Oshizu either which she pouted at but decided to ask him later.

When they finished breakfast Mikado asked Oshizu that since today is Sunday and it's their day off, if she was planning to go out with her friends.

"Yea I'm going out. Haruna asked me to go with her to the park and I said yes!" Oshizu said with a huge amount of excitement.

Mikado chuckled at the girl's excitement and said" OK then, I hope you have a good time but could you please take the boy out and give him a tour of the city? I don't want him to feel lost when his walking around." Said Mikado, while looking at Draco.

"Hai Mikado-sensei, I'll show him around, maybe introduce him to my other friends!" Said Oshizu with the same amount of excitement as before. "Well, I'm off! Come on, let's go!" She said while pulling Draco to the door.

****TIME LAPSE 10 MINUTES LATER****

Being done with the tour, Oshizu and Draco were walking towards the park. She asked him if he wanted to come with her and he just shrugged. Reaching the park, they say a girl a girl sitting at the bench, eating teriyaki. She had long blond hair that went down to her legs, she wore a black gothic dress and she had dark red eyes. The girl looked at their direction and Oshizu went up to her to greet her.

"Yami-chan! It's so nice to see you here! How are you?" Said Oshizu with excitement.

"I am fine Oshizu. May I ask who the boy that is with you?" Asked Yami while looking at Draco.

"Last night before we went to sleep, a portal opened near our house and Mikado-sensei went and found him. We still don't know his name since he hasn't talked yet but we will give him some time and maybe he will tell us who he is and where he came from." Said Oshizu "By the way, did you see Haruna-chan pass by?" Asked Oshizu

"Yes I have. She saw Yuuki Rito with Mikan-chan, princess Lala, princess Momo and princess Nana shopping, so she decided to go along" Said Yami.

"OK, we'll go and find them. Do you want to come with us?" Asked Oshizu.

Yami stood there thinking but in the end, she decided to tag along with Oshizu and Draco.

****ANOTHER TIMELAPSE 10 MINUTES LATER****

After walking around looking for their friends, they finally found them coming out from a grocery store holding a bunch of bags.

"Hay guys, do you need any help?" Asked Oshizu while staring at the bags.

"No I think were fine" Said Mikan said and also gave a big smile when she saw her best friend "Yami-chan! I didn't expect you to be here!" Mikan said with loads of excitement.

Yami also gave a small smile and said "It's good to see you to Mikan"

"Haruna, why didn't you text me saying that you were with Yuuki-kun."(I don't know if Oshizu has a phone in the anime or the manga but in my story she has)

"Gomen Oshizu-chan, I forgot." Said Haruna feeling guilty.

"Hay guys, who's that?" Asked Lala while staring at Draco.

"Last night before we went to sleep, a portal opened near our house and Mikado-sensei went and found him. We still don't know his name since he hasn't talked yet but we will give him some time and maybe he will tell us who he is and where he came from." Said Oshizu

"Hi I'm Lala Satalin Deviluke, the first princess of planet Deviluke" Lala said with a big smile.

"I'm Nana Satalin Deviluke, Second princess!" Nana said with pride.

"And I'm Momo Satalin Deviluke Third princess". Momo said with a smile

"My name is Mikan Yuuki and this here is my worthless brother Yuuki Rito, pleased to meet you" She said with a friendly smile.

But Draco just stared at them with a blank expression, not even bothering to answer back. Nana looked at him with an angry look.

"Hey! Are you going to talk or should I put some sense into you!" Nana shouted.

Then Draco started to breathe fast, trying to calm down his increasing anger. Yami noticed the change of his breathing and used her hair and grabbed both of his arms. Draco then with a fast motion ripped her hair out, shocking everyone who was watching. Even Yami herself was shocked. Then Draco charged with his inhuman speed towards Yami but before Yami could do anything he disappeared and the reappeared behind her. Turning around she was met by a fist in her face, knocking her down, with a bloody lip. Yami stood up quickly and transformed her hair into small blades. Draco only watched as her hair blades came closer but he grabbed her hair again, pulled her close to him and kicked her in the stomach sending her a few meters back. Yami was starting to get pretty frustrated and everyone knew it. She transformed her right hand into a blade and dashed towards Draco with incredible speed. Right when she was about to hit him, he grabbed her right hand by the blade, which everyone widened their eyes us at. Yami then transformed her left hand into the same blade and tried to hit him only to hit one of the straps that was holding the mask. That did not go unnoticed by Yami and Draco so they both jumped a few meters from each other. Yami had a broken nose with a bloody lip while Draco didn't have any damage but he held one hand at his mask not wanting to reveal his face.

"Just (pant) who (pant) are you?" Yami asked while panting.

Just then the hand that was holding the mask from falling went back to Draco's pocket and then the mask fell from his face, revealing what he was hiding.  
**  
HAY MY LONGEST CHAPTER AS OF YET! FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWD THANK YOU AND UNTIL NEXT TIME! **


	4. NOT A CHAPTER!

Hey guys, sorry for not updating the story, it's because I ran out of ideas. Send me pms giving me ideas and when I have enough I will update again.


End file.
